Reunion
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Ryan lets Sharpay talk him into going to the Wildcats high school reunion and gets a bomb dropped on him. Tryan, one-shot. Rated T for language. Review/favorite, please!


**A/N: I just recently found the wonders of Tryan (Troy and Ryan from High School Musical) and discovered that I am a fan of them! I've been a fangirl of High School Musical for YEARS and YEARS on end, and this really surprised me, because I used to be a Ryella and Troyella shipper. Now, I'm a full Tryan shipper! Enjoy this little Ryan/Troy story! (WARNING: Fluff and drunkness! :D)**

_Ryan's POV_

"I know it's been a while, but hello again, East High." High school reunion. Why did I decide to let Sharpay talk me into going? Well, on the bright side, I'll be able to see my friends again. It'll be good seeing Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. I wonder how they're doing. Ever since senior year, I've gotten older and wiser... and I just realized that I'm gay. Yep. I'm a fag. You would've thought that with all the theater stuff I used to do, I would've realized this sooner, but whatever. It was still a shock to me when I realized it.

"Hey, Ryan! Oh my God! How long has it been?" Gabriella Montez comes by to hug me. I'm guessing by the sign that says "5 Year Reunion Class of 2010" that it's been 5 years? I let her hug me. Sharpay, who's standing right next to me smiles. She and Gabriella have made nice over the past 5 years. So, they're friends now. And all I can hear them talk about is "SHOES!" and "BOYS!" People always stereotype gay guys to encourage this type of girly conversation and even join in. Well those stereotypes are DEAD WRONG.

"Hey, Ryan..." Troy Bolton, the stud of the whole class, the captain of the basketball team, the alpha male of the entire school, says. Gabriella finally lets go of me to go stand by him. I smile a little, noticing that his appearance hasn't really changed. It's been 5 years and I'm pretty sure that Troy hasn't even changed the underwear he was wearing on graduation day. "Hi, Troy." I say, giving him a handshake. Gabriella smiles a little. Am I staring into the sun or is Troy smiling a little, too? Wait... what? No, this is impossible.

"How's life been, man?" he asks me. I shove my hands down into my pockets and say, "Well, I've done some choreography for a small part in a music video, and I'm contemplating being a mentor on Dancing With the Stars, but I just recently found out I'm-" Sharpay elbows me right before I almost tell Troy that I'm gay. "OW! What the hell, sis?" I yelp. She looks at me and tugs my ear down so she can whisper to me. "Ouch!" I whimper as she's tugging me by the earlobe. "DON'T screw this up for me or so help you GOD."

So, my sister hasn't really changed that much. She's still a psychotic bitch, but eh. I guess I have to live with it. Sharpay puts on a fake-ass smile and says, "He found out that he's nominated for an award! Best choreography! MTV! My brother, he's so awesome isn't he?" I roll my eyes a little and reply, "Yep, aren't I the best?" Troy laughs a little and replies, "Yeah, sure. I suppose you are if you're nominated for an MTV award." Did Troy Bolton just agree to me being the best? What the hell? Is Troy...? No! That can't be true.

Gabriella eyes him with suspicion, as well as says, "Well, I hope you win!" I nod, say thanks, and ask, "How are things with you guys?" Troy puts a hand to the back of his neck and begins to rub it. Gabriella replies, "Um, it's not going too well concerning us as a couple. Turns out that Troy's gay." My eyes bug out. TROY BOLTON is GAY? I can't believe my ears. Okay, I'm getting Punk'd. When's Ashton going to pop out and tell us about the prank? But nope. Ashton Kutcher decides NOT to come out and tell us anything.

So Troy is gay. I bet Sharpay isn't taking THAT too well. Gabriella says, "So... yeah." Troy looks at Gabriella and mouths, "Great. My life is over." I look at Troy and then to Gabriella. "Hey, Troy... do you mind if we go talk for a little bit?" Troy nods a little and Gabriella says, "Oh, sure. Go ahead." I grab Troy and drag him, by the arm, away from Gabriella and Sharpay, who is still probably in shock from hearing "Troy" and "gay" in the same sentence together. Troy looks at me and says, "You probably hate me now, because of the whole gay thing."

I shake my head, "Nah. I wasn't nominated for an award. Sharpay was stopping me from saying that I was gay so she could still look good in your eyes, but since you're gay, I doubt that she'll ever look good in your eyes. I mean, as a love interest, not as a person in general." Troy laughs a little and says, "I don't know, Sharpay's a bit of a bitch, don't you think, Ryan?" I nod. "I hate to say it, but yeah. My sister is a slutty bitch of a woman. If you can even call her a woman." Troy cracks up at this.

"So, we're both gay, huh?" he asks, apparantly in shock that the LORD OF THE THEATER and dance instructor is gay. I nod. "Yeah. Now let's go get some booze, man."

LINE BREAK (A/N: Or as RWJ would say, COOL TRANSITION)

"Man, I usedta havetha bigges crush on you..." Troy slurs as he puts his fifth(?) bottle up to his lips. I laugh, it's really the alcohol making me though. "I luvyou main..." he says, resting his head on my shoulder while we're sitting at the bar, putting the beer back to his mouth to drink. Does he really love me? Or is it the alcohol talking? My drunkness doesn't let me reason with him, so I reply, "I luvyou too, man." He laughs a little and says, "I can't bell-live I waswit Gab-iella fer so long. I di'int luv er. I luv YEEW."

Damn, he sounds like a weirdo when he's drunk. "I luv you tew, Troy..." He puts his head back up and says, "I don tink yew know how much I luv yew, Ryan. Lemme show yew." What is he going to do to me? He's leaning closer. Is he trying to KISS me? Okay. Seriously, Ashton. This joke has gone far enough. You can come out now. He comes about as close as he can before things can get awkward and slurs, "I fuckin' luv yew, main." And then it happens. He kisses me. I close my eyes and let my feelings consume me.

It feels like there's fire everywhere on and inside my body, like I'm made of flames. I remember how much I had liked him back in high school, back when I didn't actually realize that I was gay. Damn. I'm gay. And it's all your fault, Troy Bolton. We stay there for about ten or so seconds and then I back off. Troy sits there for a second and then exclaims, "Let's go check on Gab-iella and Sharpie." I can't help but laugh at the fact that he called my sister Sharpie. He's so cute like that. He drags me over to where the two girls are.

They're standing on the wall, Gabriella pushed back, Sharpay and Gabriella making out. Good thing Sharpay wore chapstick today. Gabriella notices us and says, "Hey, guys. Meet my new girlfriend." Sharpay smiles and says, "Yeah, so I'm a lesbian. GET OVER IT" and then proceeds to make out with Gabriella. Gabriella doesn't seem to mind it. In fact, she looks like she enjoys it. Troy says back, in a drunken slur, "Okay, seeya layter, Ryan an I are juss gon talk." He drags me away from them and takes me back to the bar.

LINE BREAK (A/N: A.K.A. COOL TRANSITION)

_Third-Person POV_

It is 5:30 in the morning in Alberquerque, New Mexico, and the Class of 2010 reunion ended almost 8 hours ago. Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton are at a bar, asleep on the floor. Ryan is the first to wake up out of the two, lying in an awkward position. Troy is halfway across the room, surrounded by bottles of beer. Ryan notices the beers around him, too, and exclaims, "OH SHIT!" He crawls to his hands and knees, looking at Troy, who still hasn't woken up. "Wake up, Troy!" Ryan doesn't care if he's hungover. He just wants Troy to wake up.

Ryan crawls over to his friend and shakes him, despite his massive headache. Troy reluctantly comes to, seeing Ryan above him. "Hey, Ryan..." he said, smiling. Ryan felt like he was about to throw up all over the taller, younger boy, but he instead helped him. "Do you notice all the beer bottles around us, Troy?" Troy looks around and nods, moving some of them to stretch out. "Yeah. What a night, Ry, huh?" Ryan's memory is blurred, except for one vital piece of information. A kiss that was shared between him and the muscular younger man that was stretching beneath him.

"I keep remembering something that I don't think happened... did we kiss last night?" Troy nods, a little too eagerly than Ryan had expected. "Yep. And didn't I tell you that I loved you?" Troy begins to break out into laughter, but not because he was embarrassed at what he said. He was laughing at how he had to be drunk to have enough balls to tell the elder male that he did love him. "And I'm not sure, but did we end up fucking?" Ryan REALLY didn't remember that, but if they had, how would they have ended up on opposite sides of the room?

Ryan shakes his head and says, "I don't think we did anything like THAT, but I do remember you telling me you loved me. Did you mean it, Troy?" Troy looks up at the blonde, blue-eyed boy above him, and puts a hand to the back of his neck. He pulls him down to his lips, giving him the most sincere kiss he'd ever given anybody in his life. To Troy's surprise, he kisses back. Troy kisses against the mouth of the other male. They pull apart and he says, "Does that answer your question, Ryan?"

Ryan smiles and says, "So, you WEREN'T lying." The two break into laughter. "Nope. Meant every word of it. They say a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts." Ryan laughs a little more and says, "They do? And who the hell is they?" Troy smiles, and replies, "Fuck if I know." The two kiss again.

"Okay, um, Troy? Can we stop being faggots so I can throw up?"

**A/N: Awww. Fluffiness! YAY! Review and favorite, please?**


End file.
